TRADUCCION Butterbones
by K-tra
Summary: Severus comparte un triste momento junto a su amante, antes del final. SSxLV. Snoldemort.


**Autor Original:** strangeseraph (Jay Lee) http // community . livejournal . com / reverentservant  
**Traducción**: K-tra http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9** y **http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort

Saquen los espacios de los links.**  
**Trad.08/08/2006

Mi traduccion de una de las fics que se encuentran en la comunidad de nuestro amigo/a, http/community. titulo no lo traduje porque no supe como... osea, "Huesos de manteca" no me parece correcto. Asi que obviamente no debe ser asi.

**Butterbones**

Autor: **strangeseraph**

Traducción: K-tra

Parejas: SS/LV  
Aviso: habrá muerte.

Sumario: Severus comparte un triste momento junto a su amante, antes del final.

Nota del traductor: Puede tener errores en la traducción, no soy perfecta y mi ingles no lo es tampoco.

"Amo…"

Vino, velas, satén. Un aroma a incienso dejado por las actividades de la noche. Pastelitos de manteca aún en el plato en la bandeja, en la cama. Un trozo de tostada aún no comida. La luz de la luna entraba desde la puerta, pintando sus piernas en líneas líquidas azules y celestes, dos extrañas etéreas criaturas que yacen entrelazadas entre las sábanas.

"Severus…"

Una mano enredo sus dedos a través de su cabello. Era mas una garra, pero Severus la besó, dejando que las amarillentas uñas rozaran por su mentón, acariciando la palma contra su mejilla. Reacomodando sus cuerpos, con cuidado y precaución, para no lastimarse uno al otro. Son solo un par de huesudos esqueletos con una capa de piel entre ellos. Pero Severus se manejo para respira un poco e inclinarse para besar a su maestro, disfrutando la sensación aterciopelada de esos delgados, pálidos labios.

"Le haré una poción, amo, será usted hermosos de nuevo…"

"No, Severus, salva tu atormentada alma y hazte inmortal, como yo…"

"¿Me enseñarías como?"

"Seremos dos velas gemelas en la oscuridad, que nunca se apagarán."

Severus volvió a besar esos labios repetidamente, rodeando la calva cabeza de Lord Voldemort con sus manos.

"Hermoso.." una palabra susurrada, inhalada en un caliente aliento.

"Dímelo de nuevo Severus…" una tos rasposa. "Donde pusiste nuestros horcruxes…?"

Donde ningún hombre en la tierra se le ocurriría buscar…" mintió Severus gentilmente, "Donde ningún hombre se atrevería…"

Severus no quiso decirle que ambos ya estaban destruidos, los horcruxes, desperdiciadas partes de sus almas, destruidas por un niño al que ya no sabía lo que era sentir, lo que era importarse, un niño que estaba obsesionado por apasionados pensamientos de venganza.

"¿Estaremos juntos por siempre…Severus?"

_En un momento una luz flasheante, Harry Potter caminó hacia él, una luz maníaca en brillantes verdes ojos._

"_No puedes esconderlo por siempre. Lo encontraré, lo destruiré, los destruiré a ambos.!"_

_Aparatando a un lugar seguro. Pero nunca estando realmente a salvo. Harry Potter barrerá el planeta en su inagotable búsqueda de ellos dos._

"Claro que si," Severus mordía sus labios, y alcanzaba con sus dedos dos gemelos párpados, gentilmente. "Descansa mi señor… mi amor…"

Voldemort esta muriendo, Severus veía que cada respiración le dolía. Cada inhalación era forzosa, un terrible esfuerzo para sus costillas.

_Esta noche mi amor… tenemos esta noche…_

Severus sabia que Potter estaba cerca, en esa ciudad, tal vez en esa misma calle, mirando por la ventana, un hambriento tigre de ojos verdes en la oscuridad listo para zarpar, para atrapar con hambrientas garras los dos frágiles seres que lo único que quieren ahora es estar uno con el otro.

"Paraíso, Severus… será que Dios nos perdone…será?"

"Creo que tendremos que pagar penitencia algún día," admitió Severus, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su amante. "Pero tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo hasta entonces para vivir…"

"Vivir…si…será lindo vivir… al fin. Nunca antes había yo vivido hasta que tu llegaste a mi vida…"

Una desesperada tos, unas líneas de sangre desde pálidos labios. Severus alcanzó un blanco pañuelo de la mesa de noche y seco la roja saliva. Movió su cuerpo de nuevo para alcanzar la bandeja, donde un vaso de agua descansaba.

_No le daré a Potter la satisfacción de matarnos…_ pensó Severus, sosteniendo el vaso con temblorosas manos. _Llevaré a cabo mi plan…_

"Agua no Severus…" Voldemort elevó una mano y colocándola contra el pecho desnudo de Severus. "Creo que necesito otra poción…"

"Si… mi señor…"

Severus salió de la cama, desnudo, y fue hasta el gabinete donde guarda las pociones. Su señor respiraba inconstantemente, esperando con expectación en sus ojos que Severus podía sentir, era ansiosa y aguda, con escondidas capas de entendimiento. ¿Sabía Voldemort? ¿Lo sospechaba?.

"La poción, Severus…"

"Amor…" Severus volcó la poción en el agua… clara… todas las cualidades de su amistad. "amo…"

"Mi querido…¿estas llorando?"

"Eres tan bello para mi.." dijo Severus, mientras ayudaba a su señor a beber. "Tan bello."

"Belleza en los ojos del espectador…" susurró Voldemort, cerrando sus ojos mientras Severus tragaba lo que quedaba del agua en el vaso. "Abrásame…"

El amanecer se acercaba, una oscura figura entraba en la habitación del hotel. Pasos que resonaban en el suelo como fuego, quemando como el dolor en su cráneo, sangrando como las rojas líneas que corrían por su mejilla hasta su mentón. Harry Potter entro en la habitación, varita lista, para encontrarse con una imagen que lo perseguiría hasta el final de sus días. Dos retorcidos cuerpos, un enredo de piernas, acurrucados juntos en un desesperado abrazo en una cama de satén y pétalos de rosas y rodeados de la agonizante luz de velas de miel perfumadas.

No los mató con su magia. Él los mató con su malicia.

**FIN.**

Trad.08/08/2006


End file.
